


Как лучше и как всегда

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них все сложно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как лучше и как всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сладкую Битву.

Дождь начался ближе к восьми. Сквало снизил скорость - сквозь сумеречную мокрую пелену практически не было видно дороги. Проститутку они нашли под мостом, их там стояла целая стайка.  
\- Самую молчаливую, - сказал Занзас мужику, охранявшему шлюх, и протянул купюру.  
На заднее сиденье втолкнули какую-то худую растрепанную девицу в сыром платье.  
\- Господ двое, - деликатно намекнул охранник. Он, видимо, был новым здесь или совсем шестеркой - правильно, кого в такую погоду оставят отираться на улице, - и ни Занзаса, ни Сквало в лицо не узнал.  
Занзас поморщился, но доплатил. Охранник кивнул и исчез, выданной ему суммы хватило бы и на трех телок.  
Ехали долго. Сквало останавливал машину у каждого встреченного отеля, но Занзасу никакой не нравился. Шлюха успела задремать. Один раз задержались перед переездом, от гудящего поезда шел мокрый плотный пар.  
\- Убивать ты ее собрался, что ли? - неприязненно спросил Сквало, когда они остановились у какой-то задрипанной гостиницы, вывеска которой живо напоминала о восьмидесятых годах, когда слова "дизайн" еще и не придумали, наверное.  
\- Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Занзас.  
Сквало схватил за плечо и вытащил наружу размякшую сонную шлюху, быстрым шагом довел ее до навеса. Занзас, закрывая машину, не торопился - не считал нужным, он шел сквозь дождь, не обращая внимания на потоки воды, окатывающие его с ног до головы. Сквозь мокрую рубашку просвечивало тело.

\- Приступайте, - лениво велел Занзас, когда шлюха выбралась из душа.  
Она была маленькая, щуплая, гладко выбритая, на бедре красовался оставленный кем-то из предыдущих клиентов синяк. Она неловко накручивала прядь волос на палец. Сквало окончательно понял, что на это вот у него не встанет, и тут же озвучил свою мысль. Тогда девица развернулась и шагнула к Занзасу. Лучше бы она этого не делала - он ударил ее в живот, так что она отлетела, и Сквало едва упел подхватить ее под руки.  
\- Не слепой, видел же, что брали, - угрожающе произнес Занзас. - Теперь еби.  
\- Под юбку же я к ней не заглядывал, - огрызнулся Сквало. Он поставил шлюху на ноги, к ее чести она так ни слова и не сказала, хотя, может, просто была немой. - Да пошел ты. Снял телку? Сам и…  
Он не договорил, потому что Занзас поднялся с дивана. Один из пистолетов уже был у него в руке.  
\- Беги, не заперто, - сказал Сквало девице и толкнул ее в сторону двери.  
Щит из пламени дождя не мог долго выдерживать поток пламени ярости, но Сквало надеялся, Занзас одумается раньше, чем сам Сквало выдохнется.

Они простояли так несколько минут, потом Занзас опустил руку, а Сквало пошел закрывать номер.  
\- Если ты еще раз…  
\- И что? Что ты сделаешь? - спросил Сквало, сунув руки в карманы. Ему было лень изображать готовность к драке.  
Занзас угрюмо молчал. Сквало подошел ближе и положил ладонь ему на шею. Волосы у Занзаса все еще были мокрые, и по пальцам Сквало стекали теплые капли воды.  
\- А вот на крепких смуглых мужиков у меня бы вставало. Но ты бы ревновал, да? Выходит, сам себе проблемы создаешь.  
Занзас стоял, не двигаясь, и Сквало успокаивающе погладил его по плечу, крепко надавливая, как ласкал бы животное. Ему очень хотелось сказать Занзасу все, что он думал и о его трусости - велико ли дело подставить задницу человеку, с которым давно хочешь переспать, и о его чистоплюйстве - велико ли дело воспользоваться руками, когда другой возможности нет, но этот разговор всегда заканчивался на словах "есть разные способы" - и заканчивался ссадинами, ожогами и злым, неприязненным молчанием.  
Щекой Сквало прижался к щеке Занзаса, передавая часть своего пламени, и тот шумно вздохнул. Конечно же, ему тоже хотелось, наверняка, даже гораздо сильнее.  
\- Я так тебя хочу, - прошептал Сквало Занзасу на ухо, потянул к себе, за собой и в нужный момент ловко пнул в лодыжку. Они повалились на кровать.  
\- Нарываешься, - констатировал Занзас, но больше ничего не сделал. Он лежал на Сквало сверху, почти всем своим весом, и слой пламени дождя струился поверх их тел.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Сквало.  
\- Пошел к черту.  
Тогда Сквало сам потянулся к нему, но Занзас брезгливо отвернул лицо.  
\- Идиот, - ответил Сквало, вместо поцелуя дотрагиваясь губами до его шеи, и втянул воздух.  
Занзас приподнялся на руках и сдвинулся, но Сквало, обхватив поперек спины, не дал ему встать окончательно. - Проще простого же, - он нашарил ладонь Занзаса и положил себе на грудь.  
\- Даже не думай, кретин. Хватит уже меня упрашивать, я не прикоснусь к тебе, - ответил Занзас, но убирать руку не торопился.  
Они оба были раздеты до пояса, так что звучало это особенно смешно. Сквало поерзал на покрывале, теснее прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Я и не предлагаю, - хмыкнул Сквало и расстегнул себе ширинку, все еще продолжая другой рукой удерживать Занзаса, на всякий случай. - Просто составь компанию одиноко дрочащему мне. Погляди. Или без бабы не то?  
Он говорил, медленно водя рукой по члену, и внимательно смотрел, как меняется выражение лица Занзаса - от отвращения до любопытства.  
\- Хватит трепаться. Давай быстрее, и я пойду, - сказал он, запустив руку в волосы Сквало, и тот замолк, захлебнувшись воздухом.  
Занзас был рядом, тяжелый, гладкий, горячий, Сквало смотрел снизу и млел, от возбуждения поджимались пальцы ног. Он тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь представить, что будет, если Занзас и в самом деле наклонится и поцелует его.  
\- Быстрее, - потребовал Занзас, подтолкнул коленом бедро Сквало, заставив шире раздвинуть ноги. Сквало зашипел и выгнулся, пытаясь прижаться к нему всем телом, но Занзас отпихнул его. - Лежи смирно, говорю тебе.  
\- Что еще скажешь? - процедил Сквало, часто дыша, все быстрее двигая кулаком.  
\- Разрешаю кончить, - ответил Занзас.  
\- Блядь. - Сквало выплеснулся несколькими толчками, крупно вздрагивая. Ему казалось, он готов сейчас вывернуться наизнанку от удовольствия, настолько же постыдного, насколько и неожиданного. - Ничего умнее-то не придумал?  
Занзас скептически приподнял бровь и весь встряхнулся, освобождаясь от объятий.

Дождь за окном шел на убыль, было совсем темно. В открытое окно проникал холодный влажный воздух.  
\- Здесь останемся ночевать? - спросил Сквало, рассматривая не до конца просохшую рубашку, надевать ее снова не хотелось.  
\- Поедем, - решил Занзас.  
Сквало закончил перешнуровывать сапоги и тяжело поднялся. Занзас стоял, рассматривая улицу под окнами, Сквало тоже старался на него не глядеть. Отчего-то было не слишком приятно.  
\- Насчет твоих "разных способов", - неожиданно сказал Занзас. - Обдумай этот вариант.  
\- Я не нанимался тебе кончать по приказу. Я тебе не извращенец какой-нибудь! - вскинулся Сквало.  
\- А я? - откликнулся Занзас. Сквало пожал плечами. - Ну вот. Иди, подумай.  
В коридоре звуки дождя, барабанившего по черепичной крыше, были слышны особенно четко. Спускаясь по лестнице, в светлом проеме одной из приоткрытых дверей Сквало заметил шлюху, которую они подцепили вечером. Она сидела на стуле, завернутая в простыню, и курила, глядя на невидимого Сквало собеседника.


End file.
